Pesadilla de amor
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Hyoga no tenía pesadillas...y si las tuvo no las supo definir, una noche, el rostro de su fallecido novio mirandole desde su espejo comenzó a quitarle las ganas de dormir. Shun/Hyoga, basado en el fick de Jugando contigo. song-mode.


**_Disclaimer:_**

Los personajes de Masami Kuromada no me pertenecen, pero la trama y la redacción si. Esta canción fue escrita para la comunidad de Saint Seiya Yaoi; como respuesta al intercambio navideño 2008, para el relato "Jugando Contigo" por patonejo, el fick del reto corresponde a un yaoi entre Shun y Hyoga, es decir relación chico-chico, y no es universo alterno, continua la saga de la serie de hades desde otra perspectiva.

_**Nota:**_

Mi seudo en ss yaoi es Aioria-chan, para que quien lo lea si se le hace conocido no me banee por un plagio inexistente xD

Gracias  
**

* * *

**

.

**_Pesadilla de amor_**

**_.  
_**

**  
****-Hyoga-****  
**Creí tener un sueño esta noche, el sabor de una sublime pesadilla…

Si, el aroma del alcohol debió de drogarme levemente…

Oh, un oscuro ángel me ha hechizado con palabras enloquecedoras…

Creí experimentar dedos carnosos recorrerme la lastimada piel…

-¡El espejo sobre mi cuarto muestra verdes ojos detrás mío!-

**.  
**

Hipócrita…

Masoquista…

La media noche ha caído sobre mi alcoba…

.  
**  
**Oh, ¡mira! como me quedo sin respiración en los pulmones...

Oh, ¡siente! como la sangre se congela en mis flageladas venas…

Ángel de la noche, ¿le cuento un secreto?...

-Su rostro me trae dolorosos recuerdos-

Déjalos, déjalos, ¡que no quiero revivirlos!…

Ángel de la noche ¿le cuento un secreto?...

-Estoy apunto de caer en depresión-

Déjame, déjame, ¡mis lagrimas se han teñido de carmín!...

**.  
**Hipócrita…

Masoquista…

Las historias de vampiros serían ahora, un lujo para mi mente…

.

El titiritero ah comenzado su obra…

Y las cuerdas trasparentes se han apoderado de mis labios…

Esta jugando con la piel de mi carne…

¡Esta jugando con mis baratos sentimientos!…

.

Hipócrita…

Masoquista…

¡Maldito capricho de actor!...

.  
**  
****-Shun-****  
**Te mostraré, detrás del espejo hay alguien maldiciendo tú nombre…

Dice que te ama, dice que te odia, oh, ¡si yo sabía que esto no podía ser real!…

Te mostraré, al otro lado del espejo, mis labios te lanzarán besos drogadictos…

Si, enloquecerás con la imagen de mi figura endemoniada y perfecta...

Enamórate de mis rojizos labios a los que les sobran besos para darte…

.

¡Hipócrita!, la luna esta danzando bajo el cielo sin estrellas…

¿Recuerdas amor el cuento que me leíste?...

Ya verás, poco a poco, te quitaré cada latido del corazón…

¡Hipócrita!, las cuerdas del titiritero las guiaré con cada gemido tuyo…

¿Recuerdas, amor, las fotos que juntos nos tomamos?...

Ya verás, los dientes de mi boca, rasgaran la tersa piel de tu cuerpo…

.

Oh, sublime espectral belleza mia…

Escuche una vez en una canción…

"Los ángeles caen primero amor"…

Pero no me dejaré caer todavía…

.

Oh, sublime espectral belleza mía…

Te mostraré las heridas que quedaron del otro lado del espejo…

Tienes pétalos de rosa roja marchitándose bajo tu almohada…

Oh, te contaré, una historia donde los fantasmas no esperan por su eterno amor…

**.  
****-Coro:****  
**¡Pesadilla de amor!...

Rezando ahora en la oscuridad por esta pasión desenfrenada…

Me tiene, me domina, atado con cadenas a sus manos por mi cuello…

¡Pesadilla de amor!…

Siento como sus labios se posan sobre mi boca…

Oh, se clavaron como excitantes espinas sobre mi piel…

Oh, la sangre cayó por mi torso y lamiste el pequeño hilo con tu viperina lengua…

¡Pesadilla de amor!...

Bésame con tus labios de cerezo recién cortado...

Si, ¡masoquista!, si, enamorado de mi ángel redentor…

Corta, arde, rompe, quema…

.

**-Hyoga-**

La sangre se me ha subido hasta la cabeza, las mejillas se tiñen de rosado carmín…

¿Qué veo?; el espejo ha vuelto a cambiar la imagen del cristal…

Si, creo que alguien me a atado con cadenas a la baranda de la cama…

Oh, amor, estoy cayendo bajo un sueño de morfina…

Quisiera que esos reflejados verdes ojos dejasen de tener tanto parecido con los tuyos…

.

El señor de la eterna noche ha detenido las manecillas del reloj…

Y ahora juega con las imágenes de mi mente…

Mi corazón sólo porta estúpidos sentimientos de sosiego amor por ti…

-Te amo, como un loco condenado, malditamente enfermo-

.

Corta arde, rompe, quema…

Me ha torturado, me ha engatusado…

Locura rezagada bajo esta luz de llena luna…

.

**-Shun-****  
**Asesino, asesino...

Me dejaste atado en un cuerpo lleno de desatadas dudas…

Asesino, asesino…

Engañaste a mis labios con tus falsas historias de amor…

Asesino, asesino…

Ilusionaste a mi alma con cuentos, poesías y canciones…

Asesino, asesino…

-¿Y vivieron felices por siempre?-

**  
****.-Hyoga-**

Si, escúchalo, tanta pasión fluyendo a través de sus cansados y usados labios…

Oh, mira, ¡no sé que hacer!, creo que me desmayaré de un momento a otro…  
Cobarde, cobarde…

Al otro lado del espejo, los ojos de mi amado me contemplan con desatada furia…

Si, su rostro se refleja completamente en el cristalino marco de caoba gris…

Oh, si, del otro lado del espejo, me contempla un mundo lleno de terroríficas fantasías…

.

Oh sublime espectral belleza mia…

¿No que los muertos descansaban siempre en paz?

Oh, sublime espectral belleza mia…

¿Por qué no podré devolver el reloj unos días atrás?...

.

**-Shun-****  
**Te narraré una historia de trágico romance…

Donde soy villano y victima buscando las piezas de su corazón…

**.  
****-Hyoga-**

Interpretaré una obra de trágico romance…

Donde la lujuria y la pasión se han mezclado para dar lugar al dolor…

.

**-Shun-**

Renegado, abandonado…

La demencia se ha apoderado de los sentimientos de mi alma…

**.  
****-Hyoga-**

Besado, lastimado…

El dolor se ha hecho de las hebras de mi razón…

**.  
****-Shun-****  
**Dominado, encarcelado…

Querido lúgubre, ¡adicto amor!…

Desearía que la caja de la dulce Pandora liberase tus caricias...

**.  
-****Hyoga-****  
**Depresivo, angustiado…

Querido oscuro, ¡adicto amor!…

Desearía que las manos de Hades me sacasen de este remolino…

**.  
****-Juntos-**

¡Pesadilla de amor!...

Rezando ahora en la oscuridad por esta pasión desenfrenada…

Me tiene, me domina, atado con cadenas a sus manos por mi cuello…  
¡Pesadilla de amor!…

Siento como sus labios se posan sobre mi boca…

Oh, se clavaron como excitantes espinas sobre mi piel…

Oh, la sangre cayó por mi torso y lamiste el pequeño hilo con tu viperina lengua…  
¡Pesadilla de amor!...

Bésame con tus labios de cerezo recién cortado...

Si, ¡masoquista!, si, enamorado de mi ángel redentor…

Corta, arde, rompe, quema…

.

**-Shun-****  
**Clamé por que el cielo me salvara…

Rogué, grité, lloré…

La fragilidad de un corazón fuerte se deshace como frías lágrimas cristalinas…

Tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo…

¿Te cuento? al final se bajo el telón mientras rezaba por que llegases…

.

Cayendo sin poder respirar…

¿Por qué no viniste a tomarme de la mano?...

Amor, con una rosa marchita no se juega…

Quise correr por la orilla del océano…

¡Quise sentir la mojada arena bajo la tersa piel de mis dedos!...

.

Amor, clamé por que el cielo me diese otra oportunidad…

¿Sabes por que los ángeles caen primero?

Oh, adicto, condenado, pasional señor…

Se supone que los ángeles van al cielo eternamente…

Se supone que los ángeles tienen aureolas brillantes y enternecedoras…

…Pero yo no porto ninguna en mi corazón…

.

Amor, la barata obra de arte a dejado profundas cicatrices…

Amor, esa línea repetida tantas veces por tu garganta, sin ganas de decir nada más…

Te amo, te quiero, ¿me esperarás?...

Oh, ¿como pude caer bajo ese guión ideado y ensayado?…

.

Te mostraré, del otro lado, la sonata de un demencial violín interpreta las notas de mi alma…

Oh, sublime , espectral belleza mía…

Te mostraré, del otro lado…

Pétalos blancos se marchitan en una silla de madera en medio de un balcón…

**.  
****-Hyoga-**

Oh, sublime espectral belleza mía…

Manos blancas han salido detrás del espejo…

Esos labios carnosos parecen hechizarme con una oscura sonata de pasión…

El anillo que quise a él darle aún lo guardo en una caja de negra seda…

Oh, es que su parecido engaña los lastimados fragmentos de mi corazón…

Condenado, esclavisado…

Enamorado incluso, si es una imagen de mi delirada mente…

.

Estoy danzando en círculos bajo la espectral luz de llena luna…

Oh, esas manos tersas recorren mi cuello sin saber incluso por que…

¿Sabe señor ángel?, me confunde, ¡me confunde al punto de no querer respirar!...

Oh, clame por que el cielo me llevase junto a él, pero esos deseos son tan insignificantes…

.

Y si yo le pidiese…

¿Podría cinco minutos jugar que usted es quien espero día tras noche?

Oh, si, lo sé…

Pero, es que bailando junto a su cuerpo, parece que mi mente quisiese delirar…

Oh, mire, el anillo le queda mejor que a otra persona…

Si, por favor, ¡quédese conmigo como lo habría hecho él alguna vez!…

Si, mire, luego puede seguir jugando con mi alma….

.

Cinco minutos son suficientes para olvidar estos vacíos recuerdos…

Frágil corazón de tallada porcelana…

Cisne encadenado, atado a una máscara de frío y negado amor…

Oh, ¿le cuento?, es que todo parece de un mundo de fantasía…

Si, déjame, sigue danzando mientras me tomas de la cintura…

Anda, rózame con tus labios de cerezo blanco, antes que estos ojos azules descubran que es sólo mi tonta y barata imaginación….

.

La pintura de mi difusa mente comienza a rellenar escenas sobre un desnudo lienzo…

Oh, ¿sabe?, es que el pincel baila acorde a los deseos de mi corazón…

Mírese, mírese por favor en el espejo de mi cuarto…

¿A que no es grande el parecido con el chico del retrato de mi cama?...

.

Oh, sublime espectral belleza mía…

Quisiese cantarte una sonata de lúgubre romance…

Oh sublime, espectral, belleza mía…

Clame por que me regalasen alas de blancas plumas…

Clamé por que el envenenado y adictivo vino se quedase con mi vida…

Oh, pero, esos deseos son tan insignificantes….

.

**-Shun-****  
**A puesto ese anillo sobre mi dedo…

.

**-Hyoga-  
**A besado la comisura de mis labios…

.

**-Shun-****  
**A girado avergonzado el rostro al mírarme…

**.  
****-Hyoga-****  
**-¿Se quedaría... conmigo esta noche?-

.

Oh, así nadie me golpearía mientras duermo…

Amor, es que siento que cuando estas cerca nada me da miedo…

Oh, si, ¡incluso las estrellas parecieran estar más cerca de mi cama!…

…Amor, te dije ¿Qué te amo todavía?...

Pues te lo diré sin rodeos, que te amo con toda mi alma

.

**-Shun-****  
**¿Por qué me duele?...

¿Por qué sonríe?...

-No sabes lo que pides-

**  
****.-Hyoga-****  
**Oh, mire si lo sé…

Pero déjeme creer que puedo retenerle conmigo…

Por favor, sólo una noche…

-No le volveré a molestar-

.

**Shun-****  
**Y no puedo resistirlo..

Y no puedo respirar…

.

Oh, amor, ¿por que no puedo dejar de amarte incluso estando lejos de ti ya?

Oh, amor, ¿por que necesito acariciar tu cabellera?

Mira, es esta obra, barata y ensayada...

Pero es que debo de verme como el niño malo del cuento por cinco minutos...

.

Lo necesito, desahogarme bajo esta máscarada de fantasma frío y traicionero

¡Pero mirar tus ojos hacen que mi corazón palpitase una vez màs dentro de mi pecho!

Y me confunde, me duele

Y me enamora, y me encanta a la vez...

.

Oh, veme, como el chico malo de la historia de la tipica princesa encerrada...

Si, seguro, vendrías a salvarme como espere que lo hicieses alguna vez...

Oh, mis manos tiritan mientras te sostengo la barbilla...

la tentacion de saborearte es demasiado grande para mantener mi cordura...

.

Y me enamora, y me duele...

Arde, rompe, quema....

**.  
****-Hyoga-****  
**-Quédese con el anillo, por favor-

-Así tendrá una razón para volver a verme-

.

**-Shun-****  
**-Sólo una noche**-**

**.  
**

**-Hyoga-****  
**-¿Y luego podré robarle un beso?-

.

**-Shun-****  
**-Si es que no te lo he robado primero-

.

**-Juntos-****  
**¡Pesadilla de amor!...

Rezando ahora en la oscuridad por esta pasión desenfrenada…

Me tiene, me domina, atado con cadenas a sus manos por mi cuello…

¡Pesadilla de amor!…

Siento como sus labios se posan sobre mi boca…

Oh, se clavaron como excitantes espinas sobre mi piel…

Oh, la sangre cayó por mi torso y lamiste el pequeño hilo con tu viperina lengua…

¡Pesadilla de amor!...

Bésame con tus labios de cerezo recién cortado...

Si, ¡masoquista!, si, enamorado de mi ángel redentor…

Corta, arde, rompe, quema…

**-Fin-**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer.

Nos veremos.


End file.
